


What should we do today?

by Shamelessly_hooked



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamelessly_hooked/pseuds/Shamelessly_hooked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey being all cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What should we do today?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I've posted so please be kind I'm a bit nervous. Anyway I hope you all like it.

"We should really get up" Ian said to Mickey as they lay in their bed. Mickey was laying with his head on Ians chest while Ian was laying on his back resting his chin on top of Mickey's head stroking circles lazily on Mickeys back  
"Not yet" replied Mickey sleepily "we don't have anywhere to be, so just a few more minutes" 

Ian sighed "you know we both finally have a day off, we should probably do something other than lay in bed all day" 

"I can think of a few things" Mickey said as he looked up at Ian with a smirk.

"I'm serious Mick when's the last time we actually did something that wasn't work, sleep or sex?" Ian stopped stroking circles into mickeys back while he waited for a reply, Mickey lifted his arm back to find Ians hand and put it back to work but Ian pulled away "come one Mick, what should we do?" 

"Well if you let me have 5 more minutes without you yabbering on I might think of something" Mickey replied.

"Yeah but you only think of one thing and I want to have a day off where we actually do something outside of the house" Ian said and sighed.

"why'd you stop?" Mickey asked. 

"Huh?" Ian asked confused 

"can you keep doing that thing to my back?"

"What so you fall asleep again?" Ian asked annoyed, he then grinned as he thought up a plan on how to get Mickey up and out of bed "I tell you what" Ian said smiling at his plan "Mick? You listening?" Mickey sighed and looked up at Ian "I'm listening" Mickey said raising his eyebrows. 

"If we do something other than laze about all day, I'll give you a full body massage later, with a bonus" Ian said with a grin.

"oh yeah?" Mickey asked intrigued.

"Yep" Ian said nodding 

"full body massage, with the oils and shit?" Mickey asked. 

"If you want the oils then I'll get the oils" Ian replied smiling "but, we actually have to get out of bed and out of the house and do something" Ian said nudging Mickey. 

Mickey sighed and sat up next to Ian with his back on the headboard, Ian sat up and turned to Mickey, crossing his legs. "So" Ian asked "what should we do?"

Mickey thought for a bit and smiled looking at Ian "how about the dugouts?" He asked,   
Ian just let out a small chuckle and replied "I'm not going out to fuck you at the dugouts when we have a perfectly good bed to do that in"

"Well then why don't we stay here" Mickey said 

"Jesus Mick will you stop thinking with your dick for just a second" Ian replied sighing 

"ok then, what do you want to do?" Mickey asked 

"how about a movie?" Ian suggested   
"what's the point? Iggy could just get us those copies of any movie we want"

"how about shopping?" 

"We don't need to go shopping we have everything we need"

"I meant for us, buy ourselves something" 

"yeah but like I said we have everything we need"

"fine" Ian sighed "we'll just stay in bed all day and do nothing" Ian said frustrated

Ian turned around with his back to the headboard, still with his legs crossed. Mickey moved in front of Ian and layed down on his back placing his head in Ians lap. 

Mickey looked up at Ian and sighed feeling guilty "I was going to take you out tonight"   
Ian looked down at Mickey with wide eyes "what?" he asked 

"We've been working non-stop for the past few weeks I just figured you wanted to chill out for the day and go out in the evening" Mickey replied

Ian sat staring down at Mickey with a big smile across his face "really?" Ian asked and Mickey smiled up at him and nodded.

Ian leant down and put a quick kiss on mickeys lips then lifted his head "so should I get the oils now or later?" Ian asked grinning. 

Mickey let out a small laugh and replied "Well I don't actually think you need oils for a head massage"   
Ian laughed and leaned down kissing Mickey again and started rubbing his fingers through mickeys hair. Mickey sighed with pleasure in Ians mouth deepening their kiss as Ian massaged his head.


End file.
